


Stay With Me

by just_being_normal



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Best Friends, POV Carmilla, Platonic Hollstein, Platonic Soulmates, death of Lauras mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_being_normal/pseuds/just_being_normal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after lauras mom dies, Carmilla stays with Laura, comforting her, and promises she'll never leave her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SickOfSunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickOfSunshine/gifts).



> I apologize in advance, this is pretty sad, but I'm hoping you guys will still enjoy it ! Let me know what you think :)

"Hey," you whisper softly, "You're okay, it's gonna be alright." 

You know your words are probably drowned out by her tears, and they might not even help anyway, but you have to try.  
It's breaking your heart, seeing your best friend like this, and it hurts even more knowing you can't really help. You can't even imagine what this feels like for her, your mother was never really a part of your life, you've lived with your brother ever since she abandoned you both when you were only 11. 

You shouldn't be thinking about that, but it's the only thing you can really remember about your mother, so it's almost impossible to relate to the crying girl in your arms. You've been through shit together, but never anything like this. Laura's broken. 

When she called you earlier this afternoon, she wasn't crying yet, but you could hear her voice cracking. The second she told you what had happened, you'd ran out the door, and all the way to her house. It probably would have been quicker to drive, but your heart was beating so loud you couldn't hear your own thoughts. 

When you got there, her dad was on the phone, looking frustrated and tired. He had quietly told you she was in her room, and you found her sitting on her bed with her hands over her face. And yes, you noticed the tiny porcelain angel clutched in her hand, the one her mom got her on her first birthday. You didn't think your heart could break into any more pieces, but you were wrong. You sat down beside her, and she immediately feel into your open arms and broke into tears. 

"She said she'd always be with me," she'd whispered. 

By now, tears were falling down your cheeks too. "I know," you'd breathed shakily, "I know." 

"I loved her so much." 

You'd tucked her into bed and got in beside her, and that's where you still layed, Laura still crying in your arms. 

You just don't know what to do, so you've settled for just being here, whispering words that might make her feel okay, hugging her tight, and gently rubbing your hand up and down her back. 

You've never seen Laura like this, she's practically always smiling and bouncing, or rambling excitedly about something. Her mother gave her that beautiful smile that brightens any room, and her gorgeous brown eyes, and her laugh. Her laugh that sounds like a choir of a thousand stars. Her and her mom were so close, it's like apiece of Laura broke off when she died.

She's been crying for almost 2 hours, and you know this is going to change things, but you don't know what you'll do if Laura never returns to being...Laura. That would break your heart more than anything.

By now, your t-shirt has a wet patch on your neck, but you don't mind at all. How could you? 

The small girl's sobs begin to subside, and her short, panicked breaths slow down. 

"You're okay," you reassure her, tucking her blond hair out of her face. Her eyes are red and swollen, and her head must be throbbing, so you make a mental note to get her some Advil when she let's you get up. You had tried to make her hot cocoa and get some more tissues earlier, but she'd held tightly on your arm and asked you to stay, so of course you'd settled down again. 

"Carm?" 

The soft voice surprises you, she's been quiet for hours. But this is Laura Hollis, so you know she'll want to talk about it when she's feeling better. 

"Mhm?" you hum, stroking her hair so she knows you're here. 

"Please never leave me." 

It's almost a plead, and it breaks your heart. Although you can't blame her, it makes you feel sick to think that Laura would ever even imagine that you could leave her. 

"I wouldn't dream of it, Laura. I'll never, ever leave you. I promise." 

She sniffs, and you hold her closer. When her breaths calm down and she relaxes, you speak to her softly. 

"I know my words probably don't mean much, but I need you to know something. I love you, Laura, you know I do. And I can't promise that you're going to feel much better in the morning, I can't tell you that things will ever be the same, and I can't promise that healing isn't going to hurt. But I can promise you that I am going to do anything and everything I can to help you feel better, okay? There's nothing I wouldn't do to see you smile again. And I'm always going to be here. When you wake up tomorrow, I'll be here. If you can't sleep at 3am, just call me and I'll come straight away. If you ever need to talk, I'm here. I know it will never be the same without her, but through everything, I'm going to be by your side. You know that, right?" 

Laura takes a deep, shaky breath and looks up at you. 

"Thanks, Carm," she whispers, and you can even see a small smile dance across her lips for a second. 

"It's going to be okay," You find her hand and lace your fingers together, "I promise."


End file.
